Invasion Talk
by TobiGB
Summary: The current members of the team talk about some of the fan reaction for the new season.


A/N: Hello everybody and welcome my new Young Justice one-shot, it's been a while since I've done one of these. Well this is going to be set during Invasion, and let me point out that I'm surprised that there are barely any Invasion fics on here. Look guys I loved season one just like everybody else but it's time for us to move on and give season two a chance, it's only been three episodes and already it's given people so many story ideas to work with.

So tell me are you going to stick with the team, the cast, and the crew till the very end? Or are you going to turn around and walk away?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice it's characters, they are the property of DC Comics.**

The team was setting in the living room of Mount Justice with a few somber looks on their faces.

"Neptune's Beard, I can't believe the sheer number of people who are against us." Lagoon Boy said in disbelief.

"I don't see what people have against us, I mean come on most of us are trying our best here." Blue beetle said as he threw his soda can into the trash bin.

"Man this makes so mad I just want to, want to AAAHHH!" Wonder Girl screamed as she punched a hole into the cave wall.

"Whoa, calm down there girl, look I know that things aren't going as we all hopped they would, but we're going have to give it some time for everything to work out fine." Bumble Bee said trying to lift up everybody's spirits.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's clear that the people don't even want us here, maybe we should just do them all a favor and just leave." Tim said toned that was laced in disappointment.

"What do you mean by 'just do them all a favor and just leave'?" Nightwing asked as he, Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, and Batgirl all walked into the living room with curious looks on their faces.

"I'm sensing a lot of negative emotions coming from you guys, is there anything you want to talk about?" Megan asked her teammates in a concerned and comforting tone of voice.

"Well angelfish it's like this, we've been following up on how the fans feel about us and this of the show and so far we've came across a lot of negative feedbacks." La'gaan said as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"Yeah most of it is how everybody was saying that they want the original team back, and that it doesn't feel like Young Justice anymore." Mal stated disappointedly.

"Then there the people who keep saying that you know who should be Robin right now instead of me." Tim said with his head hanging low.

Hearing this from their teammates, the three members of the original team could sympathize with what the new members were talking about. Back when they were first airing the fan reaction wasn't all that welcoming to them either, but they knew that eventually the fans would warm to them.

"Believe it or not, but we know exactly what you guys are going through right now." Nightwing said with a little smirk on his face.

"When we were first airing not many people liked us and just kept calling us a rip-off of Teen Titans and not the _real_ Young Justice team from the comic books." Conner clarified to the others.

"You should've seen all of the stuff they were saying about me and Conner during the first nine episodes, and there were a few people who didn't like me saying 'Hello Megan' a lot back then." Megan said as she placed a comforting hand on La'gaan's shoulder.

"I don't see what's wrong with you saying that, I mean I think it's pretty cool." Beast Boy told his adoptive sister with big smile on his face.

"Thank you Garfield, but to be honest there are still people who don't like me saying that phrase." Megan said as she gently stroked his hair.

"Don't even get me started on the people who thought I was you, even though the writers and creators of the show kept saying otherwise." Nightwing said as he walked over to Tim.

"You mean they actually thought that you were me?" Tim asked Nightwing in disbelief at the former boy wonder's statement.

"You bet, I mean there even stories where they replaced me with you as a member of the team, and even in YouTube comments they stilled wondered if I was you. To make things even worse fanfiction even replaced my name with yours for like a few days." Nightwing said as he placed a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with the costume design and the computer hacking skills that I did in the old comic books." Tim asked and received a nod in response.

"Oh you better believe it and don't even get me started with the abridged series." Nightwing said with a chuckle.

"At least they weren't comparing you to that Jacob guy from Twilight." Conner said in a low growl.

That statement earned him a few laughs from Mal, Beetle, and even Wonder Girl. He gave them a look that should make them thankful for the fact that he doesn't have heat vision.

"Can you blame them, I mean you could barely even keep you shirt on, and plus it was mostly for the fan service anyway." Nightwing said as he shrugged his shoulders while Conner just glared at him.

"The point is guys you just have to let everybody get used to all of you is all." Megan said trying to get their point across.

"She's right, I mean when I made my first cameo appearance in my civilian identity in episode twelve, people were just waiting for me to become Batgirl." Barbara said trying to help cheer the team up.

"Hello Megan! Karen, Mal remember when you guys showed up in episode ten?" The Martian girl asked her two teammates who nodded their heads in agreement. "Well do you guys have any ideas how many people were asking when you guys were going to get your powers and join the team." She said with a smile on her face.

"I _still _don't my powers yet." Mal mumbled which caused Karen to elbow him in the ribs.

"Wonder Girl, they wanted to use you in season one, but due to all of that legal stuff they couldn't bring you in. Now you here you are on TV after like forty years or something." Nightwing said to a grinning Wonder Girl.

"Yeah and Beetle you wouldn't believe how many people are glad to see you in action again, not more then the people who are glad to me though." Beast Boy said to the bug hero.

"Once people get over the whole 'End of SuperMartian' thing and get to know you better La'gaan, I'm sure they'll see that you are a kind and caring character and want see more of your heroics." Megan told her boyfriend with a comforting smile.

"Thanks angelfish." He replied back to her.

"You have to admit though that the five year skip did take people off guard, but hey that's life you know. I'm not going to lie to you guys, but it will take a while for everybody to warm up to all of you, but you have to remember that there _are_ people out there who are glad that you guys are on the show now. I do want you guys to remember this; no matter what happens to us this season or what the fans might think of it, we'll see this through until the very end because we're more than a team, we're a family and family stick together no matter what." Nightwing told them with confidence laced in all of his words.

After hearing Nightwing's little speech everybody's spirits were lifted from the little funk they were in earlier. Their leader was right though, they will be looking at some rough times later on down the road, but they were going to face it together be it alien invasion or fan reaction.

"There is one good thing about us being in any fan fictions at the moment." Tim said which caused everybody to turn their attention to him.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Nightwing asked the current Robin.

"We're not the ones being tortured or having our pasts angst exploited to point where we might have some suicidal tendencies." Tim said looking at Nightwing who had an annoyed look on his face.

"You've been reading those stories haven't you?" Nightwing groaned to the younger Robin.

"I'm just going to say this, those people really took things a bit too far, not even Batman is _that_ depressed." Tim stated to his predecessor.

"Once all of the OC, Spitfire, and season one fics die down, you guys will get the exact same treatment we got." Nightwing said with smirk that made Tim nervous.

"I can hardly wait." Tim said sarcastically.

"Nice to know you're feeling the aster." Nightwing said as ruffled Tim's hair.

"So, who wants pizza?" Beast Boy asked which caused everybody to raise their hands in agreement.

"No anchovies this time." La'gaan said not wanting a repeat of last time, as he followed everybody out of the room leaving only Nightwing, Miss Martian, and Superboy.

"What do you guys think of the new season?" Megan asked her two male friends.

"I'm just glad me and Superman have better relationship than we did last season." Conner answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it's pretty good story and plot wise, plus I really want to know where they go with this." Nightwing answered nonchalantly.

"Hello Megan! I forgot to mention we have to meet up with Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, Roy, Zatanna, and Raquel for breakfast tomorrow morning." Megan said as she reminded herself of the event.

"Just like old times then, and when Wally is done complaining on why he haven't been in the show yet, he'll talk about how you're the most infamous slut of DC Universe." Conner said with a smirk as he left the room to join the others.

"Hey I resent that remark!" Nightwing yelled at the boy of steel who was already out of the room.

"Well to be honest you do have a history of that type of behavior in the comics." Megan said as she tried not to make it sound so scandalous.

"Well anyway, I can't wait to tell Kaldur about the number of people who really want to see us fight this season, plus I'll tell him about the whole being a double agent theory." Nightwing said as he tried to change the subject and followed Superboy down the hallway.

Megan couldn't help but giggle to herself as she followed her two friends thinking how this is somewhat like season one.

A/N: Well there you go guys, now I noticed how there are almost no stories about season two or the new team members. Look guys I loved season one just like the rest of you, but come on think about how Greg and the others must feel putting all of their hard work into this new season and everybody is turning their backs on it. For the record I am proud to say that I am one of the few on here to say that I love season two just as much I do season one.

Look I know it's hard but not everything stays the same forever, and we can't stay in season one forever. What I'm trying to say is give Invasion and it's characters a chance, and the writers did say that season two is bit more darker than season one. Not only that, but think of all of the characters that's going to show up this season.

So I ask, are you going to stay in the light that is season one? Or are you going to come into the shade that is Invasion?

Read and review.


End file.
